Nabootsing
by CattyRosea
Summary: Waarom, in de naam van alles wat heilig is, was Heero in zijn kamer, gekleed in een bleekroze zomerjurk over een kaki Preventorbroek, en met gebleekt haar? Help Trowa daar achter te komen, wil je? One–shot.


_Oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd op 10-04-2007._

**I-oOo-I**

**Titel:** Nabootsing

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Waardering:** K+

**Genre:** Mysterie, Humor - of liever, Parodie (van Romantiek).

**Spoilers & gewenste voorkennis:** Niets, eigenlijk. Lees een paar fanfics en je weet genoeg om dit te begrijpen. Hihi.

**Waarschuwingen:** Mal. _Mal._ **Mal.** _**Mal.**_ MAL! O, en wat halfbakken cross-dressing.

**Koppels:** Kan ik niet zeggen. Dus als de Waarschuwingen je nog niet af hebben geschrokken, lees dan op eigen risico verder.

**Disclaimer:** *vinkt aan*

**Samenvatting:** Waarom, in de naam van alles wat heilig is, was Heero in zijn kamer, gekleed in een bleekroze zomerjurk over een kaki Preventorbroek, en met gebleekt haar? Help Trowa daar achter te komen, wil je? One–shot.

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Vraag me niet waar dit vandaan kwam. Echt, _niet_ doen. Ik weet het niet. Ik geef de hormonen en het bloedverlies de schuld. Dus tenzij ik op een dag weer in een even maffe buit kom, blijft dit een one-shot. De titel is gekozen door mijn woordenboek op een willekeurige bladzijde open te slaan, en wel heb je me ooit, hij opende op een bladzijde waar iets dat in de verte passend was mijn aandacht trok. In andere woorden, het is net zo willekeurig als het verhaal zelf. Veel... nou, mijn gewoonlijke zinnetje is 'Veel plezier!', dus probeer dat maar te hebben, okee?

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Nabootsing**

Trowa sleepte zichzelf de marmeren trappen op, vast van plan de rest van de middag op het balkon van zijn hotelkamer door te brengen met een boek. Hij kon maar zoveel hebben van Wufei en Sally's gekibbel en een halfnaakte Quatre die hem smekende blikken toewierp terwijl hij door een even schaarsgeklede Dorothy door het zwembad achternagezeten werd, voor zijn geduld op begon te raken en zijn libido niet meer in zijn zwembroek paste. Vooral wanneer de Mediterrane hitte op z'n zwoelst was. Hij gaf te veel om zijn vrienden om ze bloot te stellen aan zijn ongeduld. Gelukkig protesteerde geen van zijn metgezellen tegen zijn vertrek, omdat ze allemaal "belangrijker" dingen aan hun hoofd hadden. Zelfs Cathy, die ieder beschikbaar moment gebruikte om bruin te worden, had nauwelijks gemerkt dat hij vertrok. Relena en Heero, Duo en Hilde, Noin en Zechs en Lady Une en Mariemeia hadden het hotel vroeg in de ochtend al verlaten, voor de jachtroutine zelfs maar was begonnen. Geluksvogels.

Trowa haalde de sleutelkaart door het elektronische slot en stapte de kamer in die hij met zijn zus deelde, waarbij hij opmerkte dat de schoonmaaksters vroeg waren geweest die dag, omdat de gordijnen dicht waren. Maar toen vertelden zijn soldateninstincten hem dat er iets mis was.

'Wie is daar?' vroeg hij, er bij wie het ook was of waren aandringend antwoord te geven als hij/zij wist(en) wat goed voor hen was, door plotseling een geladen wapen in zijn hand te houden.

Wie het ook was schraapte zijn of haar keel, waarna Trowa als welkom de loop van zijn pistool liet zien. Daar, in de verste, donkerste hoek van de kamer, stond een ineengekrompen androgyne figuur, waarvan het enige doel leek te zijn onzichtbaar te worden. Trowa kneep zijn ogen samen in het schemerdonker, alleen maar om ze dramatisch open te sperren toen hij het duidelijk zag. De hand waarmee hij het pistool vasthield viel krachteloos langs zijn zijde.

'_Heero?'_

"Heero" bromde. Hij - want Trowa _wist_ uit eerdere ervaring dat Heero een hij was - stapte naar voren nadat Trowa de zware gordijnen open had getrokken, zo vuil mogelijk kijkend. Trowa Pokerface Barton vond het moeilijk hem niet aan te gapen.

Heero was verkleed.

Heero Yuy.

Verkleed in een korte, bleekroze zomerjurk vol frutsels.

Over een kaki Preventor broek.

Met gebleekt platinablond haar.

Logisch analyseren van deze feiten leverde niets samenhangends op.

'Wat krijgen we...' Trowa wreef zich in de ogen. Hij keek nog eens. Geen verandering. 'Heero, wat is hier gaande?'

'Trowa.' was het niet erg behulpzame antwoord.

'Ja, dat ben ik. Wat is er met jou aan de hand, Heero?'

Heero leek onwillig om te spreken, wat Trowa hem niet kwalijk kon nemen. Uiteindelijk wist hij tussen zijn tanden door uit te brengen: 'Bevalt het uitzicht je?'

Trowa knipperde met zijn ogen. 'Wablief?'

Heero grauwde. 'Kijk maar eens goed Trowa, want dit krijg je nooit meer te zien.'

'Waarom zie ik dit überhaupt?'

'Wat zie je, Trowa?'

Trowa's wenkbrauwen rolden in een knoop. 'Ik... zie de man die de meesten kennen als Heero Yuy, waarvan de geschatte leeftijd negentien jaar is, in een hotelkamer die niet de zijne is, in een zomerjurk en een half Preventor uniform. Hij heeft zijn haar gebleekt. Ben je _zo_ dronken geworden van de tafelwijn gisteravond, Heero? Ik bedoel, ik weet dat je niet tegen drank kunt, maar we zijn op deze vakantie op bevel van Lady Une en onder doodsbedreigingen van Quatre en Relena. Ik denk niet dat het een goed idee is dat we -'

'Je bazelt.'

Trowa viel stil. Heero haalde diep adem om zijn vervliegende geduld te herwinnen.

'Trowa, vertel me wat je van me denkt, als je me zo ziet.' zei hij, op een afgebeten, vlakke toon. _Hij poseerde,_ waarbij hij met zijn heupen zwaaide en zijn hoofd liet zakken zodat hij naar Trowa op moest kijken tussen plukken van zijn gebleekte haar door.

_Ik ben sprakeloos,_ dacht Trowa. _maar dat is niets nieuws, nietwaar?_ voegde hij er snel aan toe, toen hij de gevaarlijke blik zag die Heero hem tussen voorgenoemd haar heen gaf. Hoewel Trowa gewoonlijk een zwak had voor blond, was het gewoonlijk blond in combinatie met een bleke huid, en hij vond dat Heero's aangeboren kleurtje, nog donkerder geworden door de laatste zonnige week, met de nieuwe kleur van zijn haar vloekte. Gaf hem Quatre maar, die sinds ze in Noins geboortedorp aangekomen waren om van hun verplichtte vakantie te genieten, verleidelijk glibberig was van laag op laag aan zonnebrandolie.

'Het is ongewoon.' antwoordde Trowa enigszins op zijn hoede. 'Als je dit je nieuwe look gaat maken moet je vooral je gang gaan, maar persoonlijk denk ik dat je er nog eens over moet denken.'

Heero gromde uit frustratie. 'Dat is niet wat ik bedoel. Wat voor gevoelens wekt mijn verschijning bij je op?'

Er begon iets te dagen bij Trowa. 'Is dit weer een van je grappen, Heero? Het spijt me, maar ik snap hem deze keer niet.'

Heero gromde luider. 'Geen grap.' snauwde hij. 'Waar doe ik je op deze manier aan denken?'

'Een Heero Yuy met een kater? Heero Yuy in een jurk en een half Preventor uniform, met geblondeerd haar? Een stiekeme travestiet die op heterdaad betrapt is?'

Het scheen steeds moeilijker voor Heero te worden om zijn geduld niet te verliezen. Hij bracht een hand naar zijn oor en bedekte met de andere zijn mond terwijl hij, schijnbaar in zichzelf, iets mompelde dat klonk als: 'Het werkt niet!'

Er klonk ruis (Heero kromp in elkaar) en nog een ijle, duidelijk digitale stem bereikte Trowa's oren, waardoor zijn verwarring groeide.

'Wat? Mooi niet!' siste Heero. Meer gekraak, nog een gepijnigd gezicht van Heero. 'Dit is - _mompel mompel mompel_ - doe het niet!' Nog een uitbarsting van het oorstuk en Heero snauwde: 'Okee, ik doe het.'

Heero trok zijn jurk op om in de zak van zijn broek te grabbelen. Hij haalde er een verfrommeld stukje papier uit, propte de rok van de jurk in zijn broek, waarbij er een eigenaardige bult rond zijn middel ontstond, en streek het papier glad. Toen hield hij het papiertje - dat de vorm van een theekopje bleek te hebben - voor zich en plakte de belachelijkste parodie op een lieve uitdrukking op zijn gezicht die Trowa ooit had gezien. Wat Heero ook zei, het begon met de minuut meer op een grap te lijken.

'Waar doe ik je nu aan denken.' wilde hij weten, nog steeds met een enorme nepgrijns op zijn gezicht.

'Een mafketel.' was Trowa's onmiddellijke antwoord. 'Heero, vertel me gewoon wat er aan de hand is.'

Heero's gezichtsuitdrukking veranderde meteen weer terug naar het veel geruststellender moorddadige toorn. Hij smeet het papieren theekopje woedend neer, zelfs zover gaand in de lucht te springen om er op te stampen toen het niet hard genoeg viel. Zijn hand ging terug naar zijn oor.

'Horen jullie dat? Het spelletje is uit. Ik heb mezelf genoeg vernederd, hij gaat het rechtstreeks horen. Geen mooie plannetjes meer.' Het oorstuk werd op Catherine's bed gegooid net toen het in ruis en panische stemmen uitbarstte. 'En de jurk gaat uit!' riep Heero er achteraan, de daad bij het woord voegend. Ondanks de kleur van zijn haar was zijn slanke, gespierde en gebruinde torso een lust voor het oog in het scherp door de glazen schuifdeuren invallende licht. Heero's conditie had niet geleden ondre de voortdurende vrede, dat was zeker. Trowa prentte het schouwspel in zijn geheugen.

'Scheur hem niet!' waarschuwde een schelle, vervormde stem door het kleine communicatieapparaatje. Alleen een beetje te laat. De op-heterdaad-betrapte blik op Heero's gezicht werd snel weer vervangen door de geërgerde uitdrukking.

Trowa vouwde zijn armen over zijn borst en wachtte.

Heero stond in zijn volle, schaarse lengte voor hem, zijn handen aan zijn zijden tot vuisten gebald en zijn geblondeerde hoofd hoog opgeheven. Zijn eerste woorden: 'Het was niet mijn idee.'

'Dat was me ook al opgevallen.' zei Trowa droogjes.

'Ze persten me af, Relena en Duo, samen met Hilde en Mariemeia. Gebruikten belastend materiaal om me zo te laten verkleden.'

'En ze hebben ook voor de jurk en de haarkleuring gezorgd?'

'Relena's jurk en een van de pakjes haarspoeling waar Duo zo graag grappen mee uithaalt.'

'Dat is echt een opluchting, Heero.'

'Hn. Ze lieten me als Quatre verkleed gaan zodat jij zou beseffen dat je verliefd bent. Of verlekkerd, als je lust eerder opspelen.'

Trowa staarde hem hard en ongelovig aan. Het verklaarde een hoop. Het verklaarde een andere hoop niet.

'Je hebt je verkleed als Quatre...' herhaalde hij langzaam, 'om mij te laten beseffen dat ik me tot jou aangetrokken voel? Omdat je weet dat ik val op blondjes in pastelkleuren? Maar ik dacht dat jij en Relena... nogal monogaam waren.'

Heero schudde zijn hoofd, zijn lippen afkeurend vertrokken. 'Niet dat je op _mij_ valt. Dat je op Quatre valt.'

Er was voor Trowa echt geen mogelijkheid om met iets anders dan gestaar te antwoorden in dit gesprek, nietwaar? '...maar ik _weet_ al dat ik op Quatre val.'

Stilte.

Het oorstuk, dat schaapachtig leek zoals het daar op het bed lag, ontving zo'n woedende blik dat het Trowa verbaasde dat het niet ontplofte. Uiteindelijk kon Duo's stem worden gehoord. 'Okee, onvoorziene omstandigheden. Dat hadden wij niet kunnen weten, want je vertelt ons nooit zulke dingen. Maar je doet er ook niet echt iets aan.'

'Dorothy zit al achter Quatre aan. Letterlijk.'

Heero snoof. 'Laat me je wat vertellen over Dorothy. Het is je zuster waar je op moet letten rond haar, niet Quatre. Er zit geen hetero cel in hun beider lijven. Dat spelletje tikkertje dat ze al de hele week spelen? Dat is een plannetje om jou Quatre te komen laten redden.

Trowa staarde hem nogmaals aan. Nou, dat was zeker nuttige informatie.

'Maar...' Heero keek op zichzelf neer. 'Deed ik je dan helemaal niet aan Quatre denken?'

'Nou... dat is nogal moeilijk. Jij ben zo... Heero, en Quatre is Quatre. Jullie tweeën kunnen niet fatsoenlijk vergeleken worden.'

'Hn. Nou, ik moet nu gaan.' kondigde Heero aan, en raapte zijn spullen bijeen. 'Moet nog een paar dreigementen uitvoeren en mijn haar weer bruin verven.'

Helaas had niemand ooit de moeite genomen Heero te vertellen dat blond en bruin zo snel na elkaar mosgroen wordt. Dus was er nadien niet alleen belastend beeldmateriaal van de beveiligingscamera's van Heero die Duo in zijn belachelijke toestand (compleet met jurk, om de fatsoenscode van het hotel niet te overtreden) achterna, maar ook een halve vakantie aan beeldmateriaal van wat Mariemeia liefkozend Heero Schimmelhoofd doopte.

Uiteraard werd Heero nog heel lang afgeperst.

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** Okee, ik weet dat crackfics als deze gewoonlijk aardig wat crackreviewers aantrekken, dus er is geen excuus om niet te reviewen, mijn beste crackers. Vertel eens, wanneer snapten jullie hem? Ik pas toen het al veel te laat was! XD


End file.
